Chosen of Talos - FS(12), BG(3), FB(5), SL(10)
Character Creation The Chosen of Talos is a mortal that has been hand picked by Talos to act and destroy in his name without regard for consequences. Talos lends his (epic) divine might and magic to help him/her destroy everything in their path. Pros and Cons Pros * Epic Divine Might * CL 26 Favored Soul casting * Supreme Cleave * High Damage * Decent Saves Cons * Low Armor * Bad Offensive Casting * Only 3 skill points per level * ECL +2 * Frenzy sucks Spells *Level 1:Shield of Faith *Level 4:Recitation, Divine Power *Level 5:Battletide *Level 6:Heal *Level 7:Regenerate, Restoration, Greater, Spell Mantle These are the important spells. The AB is around 46 when buffed. The most important three are Divine Power, Battletide, and Regenerate. Regenerate keeps you from dying with your low Armor, Divine power boosts you from 24 AB to 30 with +6 str, giving you an extra attack and +9 AB total, and Battletide gives an extra attack, extra damage, extra saves, extra armor (actually just makes your opponents have a worse chance to hit) and makes you run really fast. Recitation also gives you +3 to hit, armor and saves as well as gives your party +2 to hit, armor and saves. In most fights a couple of these are enough to win. 90% of the time you will want to use the extended version of these spells so you don't have to recast them for a while. Notes The first few levels are a little difficult because you have ECL+2 and medium armor with low dex. After you get to level 9-14 the character really improves. Heavy armor, Dark Blessing, Toughness, Supreme Cleave, Enhanced spear abilities and battletide all become available in short succession. Eventually Epic Divine Might, enhanced improved power attack, Stormlord spear bonuses, cleric buffs with supreme/great cleave leads to lots of dead enemies very fast. The neat thing about this build is how synergistic it is. Blackguard and Frenzied Berserker both require power attack and cleave, Frezied Berserker and Favored soul give Toughness and Weapon focus for Stormlord requirements. Blackguard dark blessing, epic divine might and Favored Soul casting all require high charisma. Enhanced Improved Power Attack from Frenzied Berserker with the two-handed Stormlord spear gives an amazing bonus to damage. High strength is great with two-handed weapons like spears and required for epic divine might. Level Progression When you take the skills in this build it is a little complicated because you have to work around the Favored Soul and Frenzied Berserker levels to make sure you don't spend extra points on spellcraft, concentration or intimidate. There really aren't any skill points to spare. The Frenzied Berzerker description on the game is wrong so taking the last two levels as Frenzied Berserker would not make your frenzy give +10 strength. Frenzied Berserker gains that at level 8 (it would still suck even if it did). You could change the last two levels to Blackguard to get +1d6 sneak attack and change great strength to divine shield at level 29, but you lose the +2 damage from the difference between 21 and 22 strength, weapon specialization from Favored Soul, and your spells will have slightly shorter duration. category:Character buildscategory:Power Buildscategory:Melee Character buildscategory:Divine Character buildscategory:Divine Spell Swords